inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eulittoral Railroad
“All aboard!” Eulittoral Railroad is an idol trio created by “Luka”. It consists of an Sheetling, a Cuttleling and a ???. Although they are mostly independent, they are licensed under Hashamerodi Entertainment. I'm burning this bulls**t to the ground so i can do it over again so it's not a fricking embarrassment to my sorry existence Overview Eulittoral Railroad gets its name from the fact that the group never stays in one place, unlike most duos. They travel across Inkopolis to perform, and they also go abroad about once a year. They’ve visited several places, such as the Iitaulian peninsula and the Hauia Islands. The members consists of Lita, a blanket octoling, Ebb, a Striped Pyjama Cuttleling, and Mare, a hybrid of a herring and an inkling. They bring Splatfests and colors all over the world. Origin Shortly after the underground concert that the Squid Sisters performed the holy melody at, Lita and Ebb met in the Intertidal Plains, near Octo Canyon. Lita was afraid of Ebb at first, but she opened up to her eventually, and they became good friends. They attempted starting a band, called Shifting Tides, but they weren’t able to take off with it, and they realized they needed someone else to make it complete. ??? More later? Lita Violaceus (モフ) Lita is a Sheetling. She is the tallest of the group, standing at 6’1. Her signature color is purple. She has violet eyes, with her pupils being white and infinity symbol shaped. As for her hairstyle, her two front tentacles are the same as in the average octo-haircut, but the back of her hair is more blanket-like. The edges of it have the other two tentacles on it, and in between them is a translucent membrane. Her skin is rather pale. She has glitter on her cheeks that match her ink color, and on her neck, she has a tattoo that is the shape of two diamonds.The tattoo is the kind that washes away in hot water though. She wears an unusual hat that resembles a purple luminous sea anemone and a conductor‘s cap. She wears earrings that are made of colorful, deep-sea coral. She wears a black sleeveless crop top, a pair of black shorts and black boots. The soles of her boots glow purple. She wears a black fur coat with violet and luminous fur on it. Lita’s a very fun person to be around. She’s boredom’s greatest enemy, and can miraculously find the fun in anything, even folding laundry! She’s very perky and excitable, and very kindhearted. She always looks out for her friends. She’s an expert at baking, which is why she knows that she should never leave cookie dough unattended, lest she wants Ebb to eat it. She has a few singles, but all of them are very horrifying, and feature dark subjects such as cannibalism or murder. Her friends refer to that as her "dark side". Lita's parents came from a small island inhabited by the Sheetlings, but in the made their voyage to Inkopolis. Her parents took notice of her excellent writing, and Ebb Lineolauta (マイ) Ebb is a Striped Pyjama Cuttleling. She’s the smallest of the group, only 4’7. Her signature color is pink. Her eyes are pink, with white, plus-shaped pupils. Her hairstyle is fairly simple. Her two front tentacles are fairly short and go down to her chin. The other four tentacles are on the back of her head. They go down to the top of her neck, and they all have equal lengths. Her tentacles appear white with black stripes, regardless of what ink color she has. Her skin is lightly tanned, and she has a beauty mark just below her mouth. She wears a small conductor’s cap that resembles a pink, glowing sea anemone on it. She wears a black T-shirt and a black pair of shorts and a pair of boots with pink soles, along with pink socks with a squid pattern. In addition, she wears a black, sleeveless fur coat and gloves with pink, luminous fur. Ebb behaves rudely, and often complains about almost everything. She also is very naïve, and wants everyone to love her. Aside from her negative qualities, she’s a courageous and altruistic person who cares deeply for nearly everyone around her. She looks up to Lita a lot, and is even rumored to be in a relationship with her. Ebb is great at fashion designing and designed the group’s outfits. *yep even Ebb ain't safe from me* Mare Mare is a hybrid of a herring and and an inkling. He stands in the middle, at around 5'4. His signature color is orange. His eyes are teal, with white, plus-shaped pupils. His hairstyle is fairly simple. Due to his hybrid nature, all of the hair on his right side is that of an inkling, while that of his left side is herring. The tentacles that frame the left side of his face go down to his shoulders, and on his right side, his hair is like slices of sashimi, with shiny skin on top. He still obeys the 6 tentacle rule, the only difference being that 2 of them aren't tentacles. Music Gallery Fanart TBA Trivia * Lita's name is a pun on the unit of measurement used for liquids, the liter. * Ebb's name is taken fron the term ebb and flow, referring to the shifting of tides. * Mare's name is taken from the Italian term for the sea. Category:Characters